Love Is On It's Way
by SoTotallyFlaccid
Summary: Klaine.  :


**Okay, so, this is my first Glee fanfic. :U So, if it sucks major nads, I am sorry. All I write is Jonascest, kinda. :I.. **

* * *

><p><strong>x x x x x <strong>

It was early in the morning when Kurt was awoken. Blaine sat beside him, shaking him awake. Kurt shoved his hands away, and turned the other way. He climbed over to the other side of him, and tried to get him up again. "Kurt, get up."

"No."

He sighed, "Seriously. Get up."

"Why?"

"We fell asleep, your dad's home." He whispered to him, getting up off the bed. He picked up his pants off the floor - They did nothing - Because they came back to Kurt's house,  
>after a long day at school. And they wanted to relax. They ended up staying up all night, but Blaine was planning to leave before Kurt's dad came home.<br>Because he knows how he feels about people being over without him being asked first.

Kurt quickly got out of the bed, almost falling, he ran to the door. "I think you can leave without him noticing." He whispered to Blaine, checking if his dad is in sight. He didn't see him. So Blaine ran. He ran straight for the front door, almost being seen. Just as he opened the door, you could hear him.

"Over so early?" He called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, dad! He just.. Got here." Kurt said quickly, before Blaine even had the chance to reply.

"Okay, well, I was going to.. Attempt to make lunch this afternoon" His dad said, sounding a bit hopeful. Since he hasn't been very successful with that.

"I could take care of that, you know."

"No, Kurt. You two can go to your room. Lunch should be done soon."

"If you say so." He shrugged, deciding to let him be. He's been a bit better lately, more happy. Willing to try things, since Kurt's been trying to help him cook. He always ended up burning everything. Maybe it might be different this day.

They both went back to Kurt's room, where Blaine went straight to the comfortable bed, laying back down on it. He grabbed the pillow from under his head, and threw it up in the air a few times, catching it each time. Kurt watched him, sighing. He's always felt like the more mature one when he's around him.  
>At times, he's felt boring. But someone has to be in control.<p>

He went to his closet, and grabbed some pants, and a shirt. He was still in his pajamas, so he thought he might as well get ready for his day now.

"You can wear my clothes while I wash your's from yeseterday." He told Blaine, while he found something for him. Blaine just nodded, and started taking off his clothes.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled, throwing his shirt to the floor. Kurt turned around, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, you're welcome." He found what he thought would look cute on him, and threw them. Them almost hitting him, landing right in front of him. "I don't know if that's okay-"

"No, it's fine." He chuckled, and started to change. Kurt took his clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. He was always insecure about himself, so he wasn't about to change in front of Blaine. He knows he's like that, and honestly, he couldn't blame him. He's always found himself staring at him, and he did like him. He just couldn't tell him. They had too good of a relationship and he wasn't going to mess that up in any way.

Quickly, he changed his clothes, kicking the dirty ones to the side. He brushed his teeth, and tried to fix his hair. It wasn't that bad, but he basically just rolled out of bed. He tried his best to comb it, and tame it, and he left the bathroom. Going back to his room.

"When do you have to go home?" Kurt asked Blaine, as he walked in.

"It doesn't matter, honestly." He told him, going through things of his. He spotted his diary in his hands, and went to go take it.

He tried to ask him, as nicely as he could. With a smile on his face, "Can you please.. Not do that? I don't really like people going through my things."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd mind." He took it, and looked at what page it was on. Nothing about Blaine was in view, so he was safe. But it could be possible that he went through it.

"It's alright, you didn't know." He shrugged, trying not to look like it mattered. Even though it did. One little thing from there, could ruin everything. He put it back on his shelf, and turned to him. "So, what do you want to do? Lunch should be done soon."

"Wanna go for a walk?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt agreed, and they left. He still feels a little tired, even though he woke up so late. The more sleep he got, the weaker he felt. But he's sure that if he does something active he should feel better. They did go to bed really late, anyways.

The both of them stepped outside, and right away, they were blinded by the sun. It took a moment for their eyes to take effect.  
>Getting halfway through the neighborhood, Kurt started to complain. "It's kind of hot." He said, tugging on his shirt. School's been back for a while now, but it wasn't anywhere near being cold yet.<p>

"We're almost back to your house, sorry. I thought this would pass the time." Blaine said, shrugging. He grabbed onto Kurt's hand, and smiled at him.

"I-It's alright, it does. And I guess some excersize every once and a while is good, right?" Kurt said, with flushed cheeks. He stared down at their hands, trying to be as casual as he can. They never hold hands.

Blaine agreed, "Right." They continued on with their walk. Kurt slowed down a bit, and laughed.

"I would really love running through that sprinkler right now."

"We could. No one's around."

"Don't be ridiculous, Blaine. Someone would notice. Also, they would get mad. Because we would be on their property."

"You're really no fun, I hope you know that." Blaine tried his best to look cute, and pouted. He knows that Kurt would fall for that, like he does every time. Blaine always gets what he wants.

Kurt sighed, and stepped slowly in front of their house. There was no car there, but that couldn't mean that no one was home. Because no one would leave the sprinkler on. It could be possible that there was one person there.

"I don't know. I want to, but then I don't. I don't want to get in trouble."

"They won't do anything, the most they'll do is just yell at us to get off their yard."

"Just once, okay?.." Kurt finally gave in. If it got Blaine off that subject, then he'll go with it. Either way, he'll do what he wants.

"Yes!" He grabbed Kurt's hand, and dragged him up the drive way. Just as Kurt was about to say something, he was pulled along the yard. He was almost off balance, and tripped, but he caught up with Blaine and ran with him through the sprinkler. Water came up like a small water fall, and hit them as they jumped over. It's been a while since Kurt's done something like that. The last time he did, he was a small child, around five maybe. Now, he would think of it as something childish, but right now, with this weather, he couldn't resist. And he always thought of Blaine as a child at heart. So for him, it's normal. There's no difference.

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough." Kurt laughed, pulling his hand away from Blaine. He rubbed his eyes, from having water in them.

Blaine stood near the sprinkler, with his arms out. He looked the other way to avoid water getting in his eyes. Drops of water hitting his cheek. "Kurt, you have no fun."

Right now, he felt really boring. But he couldn't help feel like at any moment, someone could walk outside of the house, and get mad at them. Or someone walk by, and recognize them, and know it's not their house. And that they're on someone else's property.

"I'm not boring, I just know that this is bad."

"It's not, it's fun. No one is going to care."

Kurt lifted his foot, noticing the puddle of mud under him. " But-"

"Who cares?"

"My shoes, though." He found a reason to hate what they're doing. He pointed down, with a frown.

"Wash them when we get to your house? Take them off?" Blaine kicked his shoes off, and threw them over to the sidewalk. He tried his best to make it look like no big deal - Because, really, it wasn't. To him, anyways.

Kurt stared down at his shoes, and stepped away from the puddle of mud, that was getting worse the longer he was standing in it. Just as he was about to kick them off, he was tackled down to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kurt shouted, trying to push Blaine away.

"Having fun." Blaine laughed, holding Kurt's mudded hands down.

"I feel so dirty." He whined, rolling around. Basically making things worse. He's not someone to get dirty. He hates messing up his hair, getting mud on his clothes. He tries best to stay clean all the time. "Blaine, get off me. Please?"

Blaine shook his head. He saw that Kurt was upset, and yes, maybe it wasn't right for him to do that.

"I don't think so."

"I think we've had enough fun. I'm going to need a shower, now. Thank you." One more time, he pushed him. Succeeding, because of how weak and tiny Blaine was compaired to him. "I'm going home." Kurt crossed his arms, and stomped on back to the sidewalk. He walked home, more annoyed than ever. It only took a couple of minutes, because they were already halfway there.

Kurt took his shoes off outside and left them out there, carefully stepping inside. He needed to hurry and get to the bathroom before his dad noticed him.

"Kurt, is that you?"

Kurt looked around, and took a deep breath. He saw Blaine walking up the drive way behind him, carrying his shoes. "Uh, yeah, dad. We'll be there in a minute." He grabbed Blaine's hand, and quickly drug him up the stairs with him. If Kurt's dad saw that they were muddy, he would freak. Especially because they were stepping in the house after.

He pushed Blaine into the bathroom, and tossed him a towel from the hall closet, "Take this. Hurry up."

"Are you upstairs?" He heard his dad call one more time, "Because I need to get to work. Lunch is on the table for you two, though. I'll see you later."

"Alright, dad!"

"Okay, see you later." Kurt heard the front door open in the living room, and that meant that his dad left. So he was safe to walk around the house without getting yelled at. He walked by the bathroom, hearing the shower run as he made his way to his bedroom to pick out a pair of clothes for him and Blaine. He took his pants off, leaving him in his mudded shirt and boxers, and brought them to where the dirty clothes were. He got himself a towel, and made his way to the bathroom. The shower was still running, so he wasn't sure if it would be okay to knock on the door or not. He's sure Blaine wouldn't mind. He hesitantly knocked on the door and called his name, "Blaine?"

"Yeah? I'm almost done."

"Okay, well, I'll just leave your clothes outside the bathroom?.."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Kurt nodded to himself, and sat the clothes Blaine would be wearing outside the bathroom door. He waited in the kitchen until he was done, which wasn't that long. "Well, I feel so much better now." Blaine chuckled, hopping up on the kitchen counter.

"Of course. Now, get down. You're not supposed to sit up there."

"Oh, come on, we're the only ones home." Blaine rolled his eyes, and swung his feet. "And it's not like I'm going to ruin anything." He pursed his lips, acting careless like always. Kurt wasn't as boring as he thought he was, he just followed the rules. Everything for him had to be perfect.

Kurt didn't say anything to him, he just sighed, and went on to take his shower. He hurried, because he didn't want Blaine waiting that long. He took a short, five minute shower,  
>threw his clothes on, and went into his room to find Blaine. He was just sitting there, not doing anything. "Now what?" He asked, and Kurt could tell he was bored.<p>

"I don't know. I'm not a very fun person, if you noticed." Kurt joked, with a small laugh. Blaine shook his head,

"Don't say that. It's not true. You are fun, you just don't think so."

"Well.. Alright. If you say so." He shrugged, and went over to the bed where Blaine was sitting. He laid down, to where he was staring up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Kurt..?" Blaine asked, leaning over him. When Kurt opened his eyes, all he could see were Blaine's.

"What are you doing?" Kurt held his hand over his mouth, as his cheeks heated up.

Blaine didn't answer him, he just went on. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"U-Uhm.. Feelings?"

"Yeah, as in do you care for me more than a friend?" He ran his fingers along Kurt's sides, and brought them up to his cheek, lightly brushing it.

"Maybe.."

"That's not an exact 'yes', you know.." His smile slightly faded.

Kurt's eyes widened. He hated seeing Blaine upset. "I-I didn't mean no!"

"So you do have feelings for me?"

"Yes.."

His smile came back, and he chuckled, "Good. Because I like you, too. A lot." He swung his leg over, and sat on Kurt's lap. To where he was straddling him.

"Blaine.. What are you doing-"

"Shh.." Blaine put his finger up to Kurt's lips, "You worry too much. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"It's just.." He bit his lip, and tried to move under him. He was shaking, and Blaine could feel it.

"Am I making you feel awkward, Kurt?" Blaine asked, smiling down at him softly. He didn't want to make him feel awkward, or at all uncomfortable.  
>Kurt was just so innocent, it was unbelievable. And he was the older one, too. It should be the other way around, but it isn't. Kurt isn't the one in controll.<p>

"No, you're not.."

"So, your dad went to work?.."

"Yeah, he did... Why?" Kurt asked him curiously, scooting up on the bed. Trying to get away from Blaine. Every time he did, Blaine would just crawl closer to him. Back to the same spot he was in.

"I was just wondering." He grinned, leaning in closely to him. Kurt tried to pull away shyly, but couldn't. Blaine put both hands on the sides of Kurt's face, holding onto him as he pressed his lips against his. Kurt whined, letting Blaine take the chance to slide his tongue into his mouth. Kurt took a handful of Blaine's shirt, slowly relaxing, as Blaine's hands went into Kurt's damp hair.

Kurt wasn't as nervous as he was before, considering this was his first kiss. At first, he was shy, embarrassed. Worried that he could make himself look stupid. But this is Blaine, and that possibly couldn't happen. He could do whatever, no matter how ridiculous, and Blaine would still think of him the same. He absolutely adores him. Pulling away slowly to catch his breath, Kurt couldn't help the smile his lips pulled into. He looked at Blaine, with those bright eyes of his. He brought their lips together one more time, and wrapped his arms around him tightly, as he sat up with him.

"You know, Kurt.. Because of this, you're forever mine now, right?"


End file.
